memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Kathryn Janeway (AMU)
In an alternate mirror universe, Kathryn Janeway is a Terran female who served in the Imperial Starfleet in the 24th century. Kathryn was in command of the in early 2371. Cruel and heartless, Kathryn always had Voyager at red alert, and decorated her ready room with small ancient weapons. Kathryn was known to be very cruel to her crew. Kathryn had a scar on her face from unknown reasons. In 2379, she became Empress of the Terran Empire after she killed Sato III. During her reign, she gained the sobriquet "The Murderess of Sato III". Biography Childhood Kathryn Janeway, daughter of Edward and Gretchen Janeway, was born on May 20, 2335 in Bloomington, Indiana on Earth. Kathryn's younger sister, Phoebe Janeway, was born four years later. As a young child she was given the nickname "Goldenbird" by her parents. Janeway was also particularly close to her father. She became interested in mathematics and science because of her father. At the age of nine, Janeway was treated to a trip to the Mars Colonies, the first ever off Earth. Her father took her from San Francisco via shuttlecraft to Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards where they toured the colonies with Cadet Data. This was the first of many adventures that Janeway took with her father. She also hiked the Grand Canyon's North rim with her father as a child. Imperial Starfleet Academy Janeway was accepted into Imperial Starfleet Academy in 2353 at the age of 18. Upon entering her third year at the Academy, Cadet Janeway was interviewed by Admiral Owen Paris, in regards to being her advisor in the writing of her junior honor thesis. With his assistance, she wrote a brilliant thesis but had to turn down a date with Cadet William Riker in the process. The following year, Janeway completed her doctoral degree in quantum cosmology. Ensign Janeway graduated from Imperial Starfleet Academy and was assigned to Admiral Owen Paris's staff in San Francisco in 2357. At Paris's request, Janeway assisted civilian advisor Kyle Riker uncover the involvement of Vice Admiral Horace Bonner in the Tholian attack on Starbase 311 in 2353, as well as several attempts on Riker's life. Early Imperial Starfleet career Tired of sitting behind a desk, Admiral Paris arranged to be in command of the ISS Al-Batani for a one-year expedition to Arias Nebula. Admiral Paris asked Janeway to join his crew as junior science officer. Six months into the Arias Expedition, Admiral Paris and Janeway were in a shuttlecraft orbiting Utrea II, when they were captured by the Cardassian, Gul Camet. The two officers were rescued by Lieutenant Justin Tighe, whose life was in turn saved by Janeway. As a result, Paris recommended that Janeway switch from science division to command division. In 2359, Janeway returned to active duty and announced her intention to switch to the command division at Imperial Starfleet Headquarters. At the arrangement of Admiral Paris, Janeway spent six months on an Earth-bound assignment before being assigned a deep-space mission. Imperial Starfleet career Delta Quadrant mission 2371 Kathryn Janeway in 2371]] In 2371, Captain Janeway ordered Lieutenant Commander Halliwell to spy on the Maquis for the Empire. On its maiden voyage, Voyager was assigned to track down and eliminate all rebel Maquis activity inside the Badlands and in order to begin Imperial expansion and subjugation of the Delta Quadrant. Shortly after entering the Badlands, Voyager was pulled 75,000 light years across space into the Delta Quadrant by an entity known as the Caretaker. Eventually it was revealed that the Caretaker had pulled Voyager across the galaxy in the hopes of finding a people who could care for the nearby Ocampa. Despite his benevolent approach, Captain Janeway saw the opportunity to use his technology to enable the Terran Empire to conquer the galaxy, and she put the Caretaker to death after her crew learned of how his technology functioned. Shortly after, Voyager traveled to the Ocampa homeworld and seized control of their underground city. Although the Kazon Ogla garrison on the surface attempted to put up a valiant fight, all but one of their ships were destroyed, and Janeway told Jabin to take a warning to his people, that this quadrant of space was about to fall under new masters. Following the annexation of the Ocampa homeworld, Voyager ''returned to the Alpha Quadrant to inform Starfleet of their gains in the Delta Quadrant and to request reinforcements to begin further conquest. Unsurprisingly, Starfleet agreed and a fleet of four hundred starships were drawn into the Delta Quadrant using the Caretaker's array. 2372 In 2372 , Typhuss returned to ''Voyager to report his mission to Captain Janeway. 2373 2374 Kira falls in love with Kathryn Janeway]] In 2374, Captain Janeway was transported to the mirror universe and meet Intendant Kira Nerys of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Intendant Kira fell in love with Kathryn Janeway and Janeway remained on Terok Nor for a few months until Kira could find a way to return Janeway to her universe. While on the station Janeway became Intendant Kira's lover. Kira modified a multidimensional transporter device to allow Janeway to return to her universe, although the power required was large. 2375 2376 2377 In early 2377, Lieutenant Commander Halliwell was discovered by the Maquis as a spy for the Terran Empire. Captain Janeway and Voyager went to rescue Typhuss from the Maquis. Three hours later Voyager rescued Typhuss from the Maquis. Voyager was ordered to return to the Delta Quadrant by Empress Sato III. In 2377, Empress Sato III came on board the ISS Voyager for while and then Hoshi told the crew that Lieutenant Commander Halliwell was her consort. While traveling on stardate 54500, Kohlar's battle cruiser, the encountered the Terran starship ISS Voyager. The Terrans and the Klingon crew made an alliance with each other, the Voq'leng helped Voyager defeat more Delta Quadrant species. 2378 2379 By 2379, Voyager had participated in the defeat of many Delta Quadrant species including the Kazon, the Talaxians, the Vidiians and the Haakonians as well as alliances with the Borg and Hirogen a hunter/warrior species similar to the Empire. Empress Kathryn Janeway In 2379, the Voyager crew planned to kill Empress Hoshi Sato III so Kathryn would become Empress of the Terran Empire. However, Typhuss was only using the relationship with Hoshi, in order to help Kathryn assassinate Empress Sato III. After Typhuss made love to Hoshi, Kathryn entered the imperial bedroom and killed Hoshi with a knife. Before Hoshi died, Kathryn told Sato that she was a weak Empress and did not lead the Empire to victory against the Maquis. Kathryn also told Sato that Empress Janeway would destroy the Maquis. Soon after the death of Empress Sato III, Empress Janeway made Typhuss James Halliwell her imperial consort. Once Kathryn was on the throne of the Empire, Empress Janeway took a more aggressive action against the Maquis than Sato did when she was Empress. During their relationship, Janeway continuously pumped Typhuss for information when making love, gaining more insight into the Maquis workings. Janeway's reign as Empress only lasted for five years until 2384 when she was removed as Empress and Hoshi Sato IV became Empress, the last of the Sato Dynasty. Empress Sato IV promoted Janeway to Fleet Admiral and Janeway also became senior military advisor to Empress Sato IV. Fleet Admiral Kathryn Janeway Empress Sato IV promoted Janeway to Fleet Admiral and Janeway also became senior military advisor to Empress Sato IV. Romance Typhuss James Halliwell In 2372 , Typhuss returned to Voyager to report his mission to Captain Janeway. For a brief time in 2372, Kathryn and Typhuss have a brief relationship. In early 2377, Typhuss returned to Voyager when he was found out by the Maquis to be an Imperial spy, Kathryn continued her relationship with Lieutenant Commander Typhuss James Halliwell despite the fact that he was the Imperial consort to Empress Hoshi Sato III. In 2379, Typhuss left his position as Imperial consort and was removed from command from the ISS Intrepid-A and was demoted to Lieutenant Commander. Typhuss then returned to Voyager as science officer. In 2379, B'Elanna Torres married Typhuss, Janeway ended their relationship. In 2381, Typhuss married Olivia Benson, so Typhuss couldn't be Janeway's consort anymore. Imperial Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet admirals Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:ISS Voyager personnel Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Political leaders Category:Intendant Kira's lovers Category:Loyal Imperial officers to Empress Sato IV Category:Alternate mirror universe